The Victorias beauty and the unthinkable Beast
by sailor super-starS
Summary: Harry and his newly discovered family have been in hiding for many years, his cousin Victorian has come of age and is on her way to Hogwarts with Harry for their 1st year, only 1 problem. THEY DONT KNOW EACH EXIST! His cousin turns out to be a chosen one too, but of a different kind. Able to use her magic to summon beast from capture cards, she shakes the magic world to its core.
1. Chapter 1 Discovery

The Victorious Beauty and the Unthinkable Beast

Chapter 1 Discovery

Victorian sat on her bed up stairs with her baby sister, Totiana, reading to her one of her favorite picture books. Totiana is only five years old, and can understand what people say a lot more easily than any other five year old, her parents call her a bright child for her brilliance. Totiana smiled as her sister Victorian, who is ten and a half, made voices to the story book characters. "All done! Did you like this story Tonia?" Victorian asked with a smile.

Tonia nodded happily and said "again!"

Victorian sighted "Again, I've read this story twice already!"

Tonia was going to say 'again' when "Tonia, Victoria! Dinner!" their mother called from down stairs. The girls looked at one another and smiled "food!" they shouted as they got up and ran out of Victorian's room. Victorian was shocked at how fast her sister got there before her ' Totiana always surprises me at how fast she can run for five'. Victoria came in and sat at the right of her father, while Tonia was lifted into the high chair by her mother, The high chair was at the left hand of her father.

Their mother Clair Twilight sat at the other end of the table, they began eating dinner. Mrs. Twilight decided to make a small meal that night of only corn, mash potatoes Spinach, and chicken. Victorian piled her plate with everything; she didn't care if her mother made a small meal or a big meal, She loved whatever her mother made. she then heard her father talk about his job and her ears perked up. John Twilight was talking about quitting his job at the S.C., but he wasn't going to give up his summoning cards. "Quite?" said Mrs. Twilight shocked "but john I thought you liked your job?"

"I do Clair, but things seem to be getting a little out of hand at the company" John Twilight said with a sigh.

'Quite? Leaves more like it' thought Victorian to herself, Victorian knew what was going on at her father's job. The cards where no secret or at least not anymore, S.C. is a big corporation that specializing in mythical creatures. They capture them and seal them into cards, known as summoning cards. 'Creatures from Heaven or Hell' thought Victorian repeating what her mother said not only but three nights ago. Victorian knew better than her mother though, Summoning cards are special to summon creatures from an ancient magical world of the time when magic was first born and people could see demons and monsters roam the earth freely.

They live either in the cards or around us; by summoning them you can use them for however short or long a time. They can also be used as pets some people tend to us them for this, besides what her father's job does with them. Victorian got a pack for her birthday from her father not thinking twice about it, only thinking that an eight year old girl couldn't use them for what they really were. Except collecting pretty holographic cards, but he was very wrong on that account. She learned how to summon the creatures out of the cards in only a day, and has been doing so for three years now. Victorian listened to the conversation but paid little mind, she began staring at the salt shaker, Taking her index finger of her left hand, and started moving it up and down.

She hadn't noticed her parents stopped talking to look at her and the salt shaker as it rised and fell. Victoria came to notice her parents' faces, and asked "What...What's wrong?" her mother points at the still moving salt shaker, with a slight trembling hand. Victorian looked and when she did it stopped, she held out her hand and it floated to her. Victoria was a little scared at their silence 'they didn't know I could do that?' she thought to herself.

Tonia clapped her hands and said "again!" with a cute little laugh.

Claire gasped, "John she has our gift!"

"gift?" said Victoria confused.

"I-I didn't think she would, she…she showed no signs" said john.

"None" said Claire.

"okay can someone please explain to me what you are talking about?" said Victoria scared. Her mother put her hands to her mouth to silence her crying while john explained.

"Victorian…what you did…just a second ago was…was magic" john twilight said amazed and proud.

Victoria didn't quite understand 'magic' she thought. "Magic! You mean what you do to the fire every morning" said Victoria shocked.

Her father nodded, "Yes…a fire charm" said Claire finally able to talk now again once she got her emotions under controle.

Victoria was quite puzzled; she began to think 'it takes magic to summon the cards creature to make them the way that i do...which means I have magic'. "I'm a witch" she shouted the last part by accident.


	2. Chapter 2: WITCH!

CHAPTER 2: WITCH!

"Yes! Yes you are" said Claire to her daughter happily.

"WITCH! WITCH!" shouted Tonia happily.

"Pure blood at that! With your mothers genes you will be marvelous at potions. With mine defense against the dark arts, and flying from both of us" said John proudly. Victorian was shocked, her a witch! She knew her parents where magical, but her! Victorian was very much deep in thought, that she didn't hear the conversation her parents were having.

"Now we need to figure out were to send her?" said John talking more to himself than his wife.

"How about Beauxbatons?" asked Claire.

"Oh No! Not there! those stuck up french people will be more than mean to her" said John in distaste, "How about Durm-" John didn't even get to finish he stopped when he saw the look on his wifes face.

"NO! No Durmstrang, I don't want an Ex-Deatheater being headmaster of my daughter," Clair's voice was firm and his face dark with hatred.

"Hmm I forgot about Karkaroff" said John truthfully, but he understood why is wife was determined to keep her away from people like Igor Karkaroff.

Igor Karkaroff was one an Ex-deatheater, and never trusted by Mrs. Twilight even thought he says he changed his ways, you can never trust a cowered. Then a look of great realization crossed both of their faces, they knew exactly were to send her. "Hogwarts!" they said together.

"I'm sure Albus will be more than happy to have her" John said smiling at his wife.

"I know he will!" said Clair, Victorian Finally came to when she heard the name 'Albus!'.

"Waite...! you mean Albus Dumbledore, The Headmaster at Hogwarts!" said Victorian.

"Why...Yes! Have you heard of him?" asked Clair asked her daughter in suprise.

"Yes" Victorian sounded a little guilty and her parents looked suspicious.

Mr and Mrs. Twilight knew they used magic around their daughters but they never spoke of magically people around them, they feared that it would be to frighting for them, especially when they spoke of 'the old times'. "How did you know about Dumbledore?" asked Clair, even her husband was a little shocked at his daughters knowledge. Victoria twiddled with her fingers, and found them quite interesting.

"Victorian!" her father said in a pressing tone that said 'I'm patient but its thinning fast', Victorian grimaced at her fathers fast recovery from being shocked and gave in.

She sighted before she answered, " I came down one night...I was going to the bathroom to get a drink of water. Seeing how that you had guests I didn't want to interrupt you by telling you I was down stairs. I made it to the bathroom, but I soon realized that I had no cup so I went to the kitchen cuber to get one." Victorian looked at their faces a little more closely to see if she could read them, but they where blank and waiting for her to continue. She sighted in frustration at herself, and for the fact that she could not read their faces to see if her punishment was coming anytime soon so she continued.

"I heard both of your conversations with Dumbledore, and the other man", she said before being interrupted by her mother.

"Other man?" said her mother sounding confused.

" Yes I think dad called him Snape?". John and Clair exchanged glances. Victorian caught this when they looked back at her letting her know that she could continue, she quickly began again hoping that they didn't notice her noticing the glance exchange. " Well I didn't stay long all I heard from the conversation was...the order?, Deatheater?, and something about a boy named Harry Potter? Who ever that is!."

When Victorian was finished she held her breath, and waited for the yelling to begin, But to her great release nothing came. No sights of disappointment, no I told you so!, just releife satisfied looking faces. This made Victorian more confused than she has ever been in her life, she finally breathed and looked at her parents as though they were crazy for not scolding her. " Victoria, dear, if that is all you heard then that's okay, but next time make yourself known" Clair said with a smile to her. Victorian was happy that she was not going to be in trouble, she began to relax again, when she was telling the story she had tensed up badly when ever she looked at her parents. Her parents decided to tell stories of their time at Hogwarts, and how they met there, and married two years after they graduated from their 7th year.

Victorian began to drifting off into a memory, she left out what else had happned the night of her parents midnight visitors.

Hey there! sorry about the mix up with the the name Victoria, and Victorian. You seen Her name is Victorian ,but people called her Victoria. She doesn't let anyone else call her Victorian except for her parents, and her baby sister. The Name "Victorian" I thought up myself I was planning on naming her "Violet" but I think that naming kid after colors is a little old fashion. This name I found a little better than calling her just plan Victoria.

Please-Please Review any helpful advice will help me for a next chapter thanks XD


	3. Chapter 3 Untold Encounter

CHAPTER3: Untold Encounter

WHAT ELSE HAPPENED THAT NIGHT:

After she grabbed a cup from the lower level of the cabinet, she quickly made her way back to the bathroom. However, when she entered her elbow bumped the door making it squeak, with her mind hurrying to drink and go she did not acknowledge the noise it made. nonetheless, that didn't mean that someone had not.

In the next room, Victorians parents sat on the sofa listening to Dumbledore, his concerns for the Potter child no doubt needed to be shared with them, they needing to know his mistake. For he knew now that he made a major one that could not be taken back, putting poor Harry in his muggle relatives care was what he was trying to repent to Clair for, seeing how he was her nephew. Snape, who was not really paying attention anymore to this man useless drivel had his attention caught by something, other than his boredom. he being a highly skilled death eater and spy had heard the faint squeak of the door, and was not convinced that it was nothing not even when he told himself 5x already.

Severus started pulling at his collar, Clair took notice of this and said, when Dumbledore took a breather from talking about her brothers son, "Severus, if you are warm you are more than welcome to anything in the fridge" a kind smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you Clair, I'm going to take you up on that" he said and left the old mans side to head for the kitchen, Severus noticed the look on Johns face when his wife made the offer to him. Snape Couldn't help but sneer, he knew that John did not like him, because John was one of James Potter's old school friends. James and Severus never got along, not even as children at school, they were bitter rivals. This also included James's friends they did not like Severus either because James didn't like him, like James they found Severus weird and some what evil.

Severus walked out of the living room and into a dark kitchen, he made his way in the pitch black and headed for the moon lighted hallway, where he was sure the noise came from. He remembered from when he entered the small kitchen of the cottage, that there was a bathroom in the hallway that faced the kitchen. Not sure if it was an intruder or one of the Twilights children, he drew his wand anyway and prepaired himself for anything that would step out of the darkness and into the light. However, what he saw he was not ready for, it was Victorian, the Twilights oldest daughter and she was, to Severus, beautiful and very close in looks to his beloved Lily.

The girls hair was tan with red highlights, but the red highlights were brought to life by the moon beams. Making her hair look more red than tan, her eyes were even more beautiful than her hair. Her eyes were the most beautiful silver-ish green, the moonlight made the colors collide making her eyes look like supernovas. Her skin that was once a cream color was now a beautiful pale complexion, '10½ years old? My how time flies!' Severus thought to himself as he watched her. It was then that Severus realized that he had frozen from shock as well as pure instinct, he mentally cursed himself for doing such a stupid thing. He knew the girl was no enemy, he never would have fired on her but he froze for another reason entirely and one he wasn't all too proud of. His mentally struggle with himself was interrupted by a sudden gasp, and a clink of a plastic cup upon the tile floor.

He was now face to face with Victorian, or rather she was facing his wand, and her once beautiful face now looked terrified. No, It was terrified. It held terror, it screamed it! Victorian's look changed from terror to a calm surprise, she knew her parents guests would never hurt her. But that did not mean she was not shocked, she also didn't expect to be caught by one of her parents late night callers either. She pulled her eyes away from the strange mans black ones, and looked down at the mess she had made. "Fire Balls!" she whispered irritated, "this is so embarrassing!" she said with her cheeks going a little pink.

Severus could not help but smirk at her embarrassment, she turned to go back into the bathroom, and come back holding an emerald green towel. She quickly cleaned up the mess and through the towel down the laundry shoot. She then turned back to face the strange man standing behind her, she for some reason felt like she needed to explain herself, right when Severus put his wand away she opened her mouth so say something but was stopped when she heard her mother speak.

"Well Albus it's late, and we do need sleep. If I'm not as alert as my girls are in the morning I may just lose my head" her mother said with a slight giggle.

Victorian heard the man named Albus chuckle, "yes, I am sorry for keeping you both so long but a silly old must sometimes speak his mind especially on such business."

" Not at all Albus, we do anything to help you both" Clair said with a kind voice.

"Speaking of Severus, where did he get off too!" John said sounding a little more than annoyed at saying his least favorite persons name.

"He may have stepped out, I did hear a door close" Clair said in a tone that was sure of her assumption, Victorian gave an inward groan, it had been the laundry chute door and she was so quiet about closing it too. she then heard her father mumble something under his breath. She wasn't sure what it was, but it must have been unfriendly about the man that stood before her because the man dressed in black gave a sigh in irritation at the mumbling.

"Be sure to lock up when they leave john" Claire said in a tiered tone that was full of exhaustion as she turned, and left the living room.

Victorian heard her mothers foot steps, and started to panic. she grabbed Severus's hand and pulled him into the dark bathroom with some surprising strength. At first Severus was confused, then it took only a second to register as Clair walked by looking quite tired, and annoyed with her husband and his rude remarks. They heard her tired feet trudge up the steps, Severus could only hear his breathing he strained his ears to hear anything else but didnt, he didnt even hear Victorian breathing. When the footsteps faded entirely he heard a sigh of great release of a held breath come from Victorian, it was almost like she was frightened of being spotted out of bed, in fact she was.

Victorian was very grateful that the man had move without hesitation, if her mother spotted her out of bed at this time of night she would be in great trouble. She grabbed Severus's hand at the thought of her parent angry voices for catching her out of bed, Snape was at first shocked but it passed when he felt her shake with what he knew was fright. They both descended from the bathroom, Victorian did the best she could by looking around the corner to see if her father was coming, and to her relief he was still talking to Albus. When she turned back to the man she now knew as Severus she realized that she was still holding his hand, Victorian quickly let go. she then reluctantly looked up at Severus to see if he was mad at her for her actions and strange behavior.

it surprised her that he was not angry with her, it shocked her even more when he did not question her on why she had hid from her mother, for this she was very grateful and relieved. Now that she was not panicking, she noticed Severus's appearance. he had black hair, and a very kind looking face even though he had a hooked nose that was a little big, She also noticed that his black eyes had a very sad look to them like he had all his happiness drained away. she was going to ask him what was wrong but before she could get her question out he asked her a question first.

"Don't you think you should be in bed?" he asked raising a thin black brow, he had his no nonsense teacher looking face on. Victorian was not shocked to hear the man's voice was very kind but yet very deep that it would send shivers of fear down your spin, or it made you feel like your spin melted. Victorian wanted to speak, but no word could come out so she shook her head 'yes,' She watched Severus give a wide at her reaction, he then said, "well I suggest you get there before your father finds out" he said with a more serious tone that only she could hear and her father could not, not even the old man.

Victorian could feel her eyes widen in horror so she quickly spun on her heel, and quickly but quietly made her way up the steps. When she turned the bannister to go up the second flight of stairs the man Severus was watching her, she didn't know why she couldn't help it but smile at him. She stopped before continuing, and whispered, "good night!". Instead of saying good night back Severus bowed to her like he would have with a dance partner, Victorian felt the pink blush return. When he stood she polity curtsied back and went off to bed, before anything else happened that would distracted her from getting there.

The events that night kept Victorian from sleeping, she stayed up thinking about the man named Severus and the man named Albus. 'Why are they here?', 'Why does the man Severus look,and sound so familiar to me?', 'Do I know them?', 'should I?' she question in her head. All of these questions swirled in her head and then two, very specific questions stuck out. 'Why does the man Severus look so familiar to me, and why did I feel so happy around him?'

Then from the hall a quiet knock sounded upon her door, thinking it was her baby sister she went to open it, but stopped in the middle of turning the handle. Something then struck her 'what if its daddy or mommy coming to check on me to see if I'm asleep? I should be in bed I should wait for them to come in' she thought.

She turned to go back to her bed, but before she could take a step, The knock came again, this time she was sure she should answer it because whoever it was, was waiting outside her door. she grabbed the handle, twisted it and flung opened the door...expecting to see someone angry at her for not answering the first time and for making them wait she had closed her eyes. but when no voice came she opens them to see...no one. Not even her mother or father she feared it would be, she thought maybe Severus told on her, but no one was there. She was about to close the door and go back to bed when from the corner of her eye she saw something sparkle, she looked down to see a glass of water. At first she was confused but then remember what had brought her down stairs in the first place, she picked the cup up. Attached to it was a note she peeled it off and read it:

'To my dear Victorian;

I hope I did not frighten you to greatly.

For it was our first meeting for you being older,

and hopeful not our last. I

hope to see you soon at Hogwarts, I am ever so positive

that you will be a outstanding student and witch.

Sincerely yours,

Professor Severus Snape

Victorian was brought out of her daydream to the real world by her fathers voice as he finished his story. Even though she was no longer day dreaming she was still thinking, 'So that is what he meant!' she thought to herself, thinking of the note in her nightstand.


	4. Chapter 4 A baby story

Chapter 4: A Baby story

Victorian looked up from her daydream and smiled at her father, as he ended his story. "And that is how your mother and I met" John said fondly, The girls clapped.

"Oh, I just love that story about us it brings back so many wonderful memories of school!" Clair said in a content voice to her family.

"Well I would love to tell another one but it is time for two young ladies to be in bed" Mr. Twilight said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Aww! Dad" the Twilight children gave a wine and pouted.

"John dear just one more story wouldn't hurt, Please!" Mrs. Twilight did a little pouting face of her own. John looked at his girls and sighed, the girls cheered for they knew he had given in, He just didn't know how to say: No!

"Well seeings how this was your idea Clair, Which story shall I tell?" John asked as he folded his hands and placed them on the table.

Clair pondered it, and she gave a smile as one came to mind. " How about the first time we took Victoria to Hogwarts?" the girls mother said fondly, it was another favorite of hers. John smiled at Victorian, she had never really seen her father so happy at a memory before especially when he was talking about her. of course she knew he was proud of her, she did well in a muggle school and she was a big help around the house and with the animals but something about him change, like now he could bear to look at her, he could never do that before almost as if he was ashamed of her.

'That's silly' Victorian thought 'Daddy love me' she smiled back at him and waited to hear the story, she hated showing her feelings sometime because it caused a fight between her parents. She never really understood why but he always did say she was too emotional, that she needed to toughen up and learn, but Victorina never knew what that meant and she wouldn't till she was at Hogwarts once more.

"I remember that day as if it was yesterday" John said to Victorian, as went deeper into his story.

" So small and fragile" Clair said to her eldest daughter as she picked up her youngest to give her attention. Victorian listened, their voices were full of pride and love, this made her very happy.

The teachers gathered to the great hall waiting to meet the twilight couple, and their newborn baby girl. When the couple entered the school they could hear exited talk coming from the great hall, John and Clair couldn't help but smile to each other, and their daughter. she was now a year old and ready to be introduced to the people that would one day teach her her heritage, when they walked through the doors of the huge dining hall they saw their ex-professors.

The first to spot them was Minerva McGonagall, "John, Clair you made it!" said the Transfiguration Teacher rushing over, and embracing her two ex-students in a hug, when she hugged Clair she was careful not to crush the baby.

The adults greeted one another with smiling faces, "Oh! It is so good to see you again" Clair said happily she felt close to tears. When the single professors embrace was done the other teachers followed suite, and greeted their ex-students giving their congratulations and best wishes. Soon they all turned their attention to Victorian, and they all seemed to melt at the sight of her and her happy little face, some who had never had children of their own could not believe how tiny and precious she was.

a very small charms professor gave a squeak of anticipation to see the little thing, he couldn't see from where he was because of his height, "where is the little bundle of joy?"

Clair moved the blanket aside to reveal the babies face better and bent down to show her Charms professor, he gave a happy cry and complimented on her beauty saying how much she looked like her mother. Clair blushed, "Thank you Filius" she said with a giggle.

when Victorian opened her eyes to see at least 15 strange people looking at her. She let out a giggle at their faces, she had never seen people like them before they all wore strange pointed hats, and oversized glasses, he professors 'awed' and gushed over the baby girl. "So cute!" squeaked Filius.

"Those eyes?" Poppy Pomfrey the schools matron said as she looked at Victorians eyes, "they are so beautiful."

Everyone had to agree that Victorian was adorable, "those eyes!" Aurora Sinistra the Astronomy professor gave an excited chirp, "they are like supernovas, they burst with color and beauty" she cooed.

"Silver and Green?" Pomona Sprout said with a questionable voice, as she, like everyone else, was looking at Victorians eyes now.

"That's a sign is it not, that this girl will be in Slytherin House?" asked Rolanda Hooch the flying teacher.

"I doubt that very much Madam Hooch" John said trying not to laugh at her suggestion so that he wouldn't offend those that were Slytherin teachers, John wanted nothing to do with Slytherin house his whole family was in Gryffindor and it was going to stay that way. Even if he had to put Victorian there himself, everyone continued to gush over the baby.

Then it hit Clair as she noticed Two people were not there, " where is Albus and Severus?" she asked, Clair felt her husband stiffen by her side as she said the last name, Severus. She ignored it, paying attention to Minerva who spoke.

"Albus said he would be here" She said with a smile, "so don't worry Clair dear he won't miss our new student to be" Minerva gave Clair a reassuring squeeze of the shoulder, Clair returned it with a lovely smile. Everyone was watching Victorian once more, her eyes look liked they would give into sleep as she stretched and yawned. Everyone 'Awed ' at the sight.

A voice from behind interrupted the cuteness, "A child is such a treasure to behold" everyone in the great hall turned to see Albus Dumbledore, and standing beside him was Severus Snape.

"Albus, we are so glad that you could make it" John said taking the old wizards hand of congrats and shaking it.

"and you as well Severus" Clair said acknowledging him, seeings how her husband did not and did it intentionally.

Dumbledore extended a hand to little Victorians head and stroked her soft baby curls, Victorian looked at Albus with her silver and greenish eyes, her tiny face blank as she staider at the old wizard. Their eye contact did not break, not even when Albus's long white silver beard brushed over her tiny hand. Dumbledore observed her with his crystal blue eyes, his half moon spectacles falling down his crooked nose a little as he tilted his head forward, he looked at her tan and reddish highlighted hair, then to John who had tan hair and brown eyes. Then to Clair who had light red hair with light tan highlights, and her eyes a beautiful hazel.

"Amazing?" Dumbledore said aloud smiling trying to come up with where this little babies eyes came from.

"What is Albus?" asked John as he watched him, he old headmaster look over his daughter rather intently, it gave John a sense of pride. it was clear as day in his voice, Dumbledore looked up and smiled at him, he had every right to be.

"She has Silver Greenish eyes, but as for you both have Brown or Hazel" Albus said stroking his beard.

"Where does she get her eyes?" asked Sybill Trelawney the Division teacher in her usual misty voice, she live in the north tower, she is a very strange witch.

"Well I think she gets it from my family?" Clair said a little confused trying to remember. "You see silver and green eyes are rare in the Potter Family, and those that have them are known to be gifted" Clair said again giving a smirk, "My Great-Great-Great Grandmother had Victorians eyes as well, she was known to be the greatest witch of her generation. She mastered in potions, defense, and combat." Everyone's faces seemed to be in awed at her history, "The eyes are definitely inherited, but it skips a few generations. However, as my father put it 'The heritage chooses the next great witch or wizard'" Clair said remembering her father's words.

Victorian looked up at Severus a small smirk crossed her face as she extended her hand, and touched his forearm he had not realized that he had pressed that close. When her little fingers gripped his cloak her green and silver eyes met his black ones, she opened her mouth and shocked them all by speaking and saying as clear as a bell, "Mine!"

Every single person's eyes widened as they looked at the babe, they couldn't believe that she had spoken and of all things to say and of all the people she could have said them too, it had shocked them greatly. They saw who she had made contact with and everyone seemed to be in disbelief, and some tried to hold back their comments of teasing.

"A year old and she speaks!" Poppy says first getting over her shock.

McGonagall then made her recovery and she saw the perfect opportunity to strike at Severus, "Well I see Severus has a young lady friend. Why didn't you tell us you were so good with children Severus?" she said in a teasing tone of manner. Severus glared at his house rival as he move his arm in protest and took a step back forgetting yet again how close he was, as he moved away they all heard sniffles they looked down at Victorian.

Everyone went from Minerva and Severus, who were about to have a banter, to Victorian who let out a cry that sounded of great displeasure. "Severus how could you, make a baby cry!" Pomona scolded. Victorian's cries became louder with every passing minute, she was given her pacifier by her mother. That was no good as she spit it out, she was then given a bottle but that rendered useless, finally Clair could take no more so she passed her daughter on to her husband.

"Now, now Victoria! calm down for daddy" he said rocking her gently, but still nothing and her cries only seemed to get louder. Everyone was beginning to think that she would never stop, when Madam Pomfrey had an idea.

"Maybe she wants to be held by someone new, she obviously wants something, maybe if was pass her around she will calm down a bit" This seemed a brilliant idea to everyone so they tried it, because it was poppy's idea she held Victorian first.

It was no good with Poppy so they moved on to the next person, Aurora , Pomona, Rolanda. Till it was finally down to Albus, and Severus, "Go ahead Severus, after you" Dumbledore offered.

"No way am I touching that crying mess!" Severus said with a look at Victorian as though she had rabbis.

John was about to tell Snape off, he had already had enough of him with the potions master just being in the same room as him, when he felt a hand on his arm, "John you promised no insults, not even if he started" Clair said firmly as she reminded her husband of his manners, and place. John had no choice, but to obey. all he could do was growl in warning to the head of slytherin. "I assure you Severus that she doesn't bite" Clair said teasingly to her friend, Severus just frowned at her. Severus had no problems with Clair it was her husband that got under his skin every now and then, Severus watched Dumbledore extended his hands to take Victorian from Sybil. Everyone thought that this would be it that she would stop crying, because they all knew Albus well and how he was very good with infants, and children. That is one reason why they had made him headmaster, other than he being the most powerful at the school, and being the only one He-who-must-not-be-named feared.

Finally after holding her for 2 minutes, Albus could see where this was going, and the only person that could make her stop crying was indeed Severus. For he was the one that she wanted in the beginning, and is was he who had pulled away. Dumbledore turned to Severus and said, "I believe that it is your turn now Severus" said the old wizard over Victorian's wails, Severus's Frowned deepened. if it would shut the child up he would hold her, He extended his hands and held her in his arms. it looked like she would not stop till finally she opened her eyes, her cries ceased to the point that all you could hear was sniffles. After she calmed down enough the smile that she wore when she was touching his cloak returned, and she giggled when he gently tickled her chin, a gesture that seemed to surprise himself and everyone watching.

Everyone watched in surprise as Victorian had stopped crying, and Severus was gently bouncing the baby girl back and forth with a small smirk on his face. Severus didn't know why he felt a surge of calming happiness when this little imp was in his arms, he had only felt like this when he was a little boy and he was with his mother. Severus had bounced her blanket up to free her tiny arms, he stopped bouncing and his eyes slightly widened when her little hands came up and touched his face, she gave a giggle at his big eyes and then gave a yawn. her tiny hand clamped onto his cloak collar and when she felt secure she let her eyes slowly close, the light breathing and rising and falling of her tiny chest gave him the indication that she had fallen asleep.

When her eyes were fully closed there was a sound of stiffened laughter, when Severus looked up he saw that every single colleague of his was watching him. Of Course, so was one of his childhood School bullies, that just happened to be the baby girls father. he glared at them all, he then turned to Albus, who was just as bad as the rest of them, he gave him a glare that could have killed a basilisk. Dumbledore's eyes were gleaming, they where full of happiness, and expectations as well as mirth. Severus knew this was going to be held over his head for years to come, they would never let him forget.

"Well, well, well it looks like Snivellus has finally learned to be a man" John said with a sneer to his old school and former rival. He was jealous, he who was the girls father could not calm her but yet this sniveling git could, it burned him up and stung his heart.

"JOHN!" shouted Clair as she smacked her husband up side the head, if it wasn't for Victorian being in his arms Severus would have hexed John to the next Millennium. Even over the shrieking of her mothers voice at her father Victorian remained sound asleep, she felt safe and comforted by this man with the funny facial expressions as well as nose.

when Clair had finished scolding her husband she turned to Severus, "Severus I'm so sorry, I know how much you hate that and I know he does to, but please do continue if not for my sake at least for Victoria's". Severus only shook his head in response and handed Victorian back to Clair, when he knew that she was safely in her mothers arms he turned on his heels and was making to leave when Clair touched his arm. "Severus!" she said soundly slightly hurt, obviously not done talking, he stopped with a sigh.

He did not turn to look at her, he feared that if he did he was going to lose his temper, and hex his school bully till there was nothing left. Even though he did not like James Potter, Severus had respect for his younger sister and only because she had such respect for him as well as kindness and soft spoken words, even if he couldn't always provide those for her she still stayed friends with him...even after all he had done.

"John maybe wrong about a lot of things..." she saw Severus stiffen, "but he can recognize a man who would make a great father, weather you know it youself or not" Clair said with a smile.

She saw, like everyone else, Severus relax, but he still had negative words to say. "You are wrong on that count old friend, I can't stand children and want really nothing to do with them," he walked out of the great hall and headed for the dungeons to let loose his anger.

Before he was even out of the corridor he heard Clair call out to him, "say what you want Severus but your face said otherwise!" she said with a sigh at the end, she knew him to be stubborn as children but it had gotten worse with age.

This only made Severus even more angry, 'why must she do this to me?" he thought angrily. Clair yet again gave a outwardly sigh, she knew like always that he was running from the truth, ever since they were kids and friends at school he had always been that way. running away from his fears, running from being angry, but also from being loved, and having someone to love. the twilights didnt known it then but Victorian would prove to be someone special to Severus from that moment on and it would be she who saved him from a life that, even in the beginning, he had never wanted.


	5. Chapter 5 Shopping

Chapter 5: Shopping, A surprise finding, lost and found

Victorian stretched, and yawned while lying down sprawled out on her bed. She stared at her ceiling thinking of the story her father told her, she had already been to Hogwarts. She had already met everyone…but she being a year old remembered nothing of the event not even professor Snape himself. She thought about how she cried for everyone else, but stopped when professor Snape held her. She had met him once before as well, not just at her home.

She wondered if she had something to do with the conversation that her parents had, even though she did hear what she heard Victorian could not help but feel somehow connected with the professor's encounter. As well as with the story her mother picked to be told, but she shrugged the feeling off and sat up to get ready for the day. She moved her White Vail curtains out of the way, and swung her legs over the side of her bed. Victorian looked at herself in the full-length mirror, and saw her tan reddish hair in a tangled mess. Her silver greenish eyes still tiered, the way they slacked a little at the corners almost seemed like they where begging to go back to sleep. She rubbed the feeling out before she stood on the balls of her feet and stretched her ankles, and legs. Victorian could feel her long purple pajama pants fall a little and the ending pant legs fall around her heels, she stretched once more and watched as her long sleeved Purple pajama top stretch up her belly. She finished with a satisfied sight, and turned to her wardrobe.

She looked at her clothes, then down at a card with a picture of a tiny dragon on it. Victorian knelt down and set a fingertip upon it and said, "I Summon Petit Dragon, come forth my Friend" with a flash of light a purr met her ears, and a dragon met her eyes. Victorian smiled down at a tiny Dragon that was in the cards place, small, yellowish, with blue eyes and with wings a little larger than its body. "G'morning Sapphire" she greeted the tiny Dragon, Sapphire, fluttered to Victorians shoulder and nudged her cheek while purring. Victorian giggled, "I guess that is a good morning". Victorian then Stood and started looking through her clothes, she had Sapphire help her, and asked, "What would look good for today's hot summer weather? You know Sapphire for a Dragon you have excellent taste in clothes," Victorian said smiling as she stood in front of the Mirror after getting dressed. Sapphire Purred with delight as she came and landed on her Mistress's shoulder. When they had finished going through all of the things that they were going to need for the day, they ended with a white spaghetti strapped tank top, black shorts, and silver flip-flops.

Victorian looked at the Black Halloween cat clock that she had gotten for her tenth birthday. It was 7:30, "time for Breakfast" she said and the dragon looked like it was going to do summersaults as it watched Victorian pull out a small container of cat treats. Ever since Victorian was able to summon the creatures from the cards she had always wondered what they ate. She had accidentally summoned petit dragon one day when she was feeding her family's barn cat and Sapphire had gotten into a bag of cat food. Of course, she had to explain why it had all disappeared, Victorian came up with a quick story saying she had left it out and Raccoons had gotten to it. So ever since then with whatever money she got from her parents for doing chores, she would spend some on cat treats, and save the other half. When she finished feeding the little dragon, Victorian hide her in the pocket of her shorts, and went down stairs to breakfast with her family.

Victorian entered the kitchen, she saw her sister and her mother "Good morning mum, Tonia!" Totiana greeted her older sister with giggles.

Clair greeted her oldest daughter "good morning dear, did you sleep well?" Victorian looked at her mother with a questionable look before answering.

"Yes?" Victorian was a little suspicious. The only time her mother asks this question was when her parents had something big planned. Victorian sat beside her sister, tilting her head in thought as she questioned her mother "Mom, What are we doing today?" She saw her mother turn to look at her; she had a big smile on her face. Her mother looked as though she had a secret that she wanted to tell very badly, it was so bad that it looked like Victorian could read it on her lips. She watched her mother's eyes as they flicked to the door, when it opened John came in carrying a cage with a black wolf pup in it looking very much afraid.

Totiana clapped saying "Puppy! Puppy!" while Victorian looked at her father with a broad smile on her face.

"Well don't just sit there smiling, come get him!" said her father with such enthusiasm he did not sound like the adult he was but the child he truly was at heart.

Victorian scrambled from her chair to the side of the cage "Oh, he is so cute!" she said with an excited whisper, she did not want to frighten the pup anymore than what he already was. She opened the hatch to the cage and pulled out the pup under his arms, the pup whimpered and cuddled close to Victorian. "Awe, He's scared, Dad where did you find him?" she asked concerned.

"I heard Longhorn talking about this little guy" her father said with great dislike "he said he had his men put out traps to catch Foxes and Raccoons. They have been killing his prized chickens, so he wanted to catch them in the traps and have them killed and skinned. However, when he found the pup instead of a fox or a Raccoon, he was just as shocked to find it as I had been to see a little thing like this caught. Instead of keeping it as I thought he was going to or even sell it, he changed his mind and said he wanted it killed, so I bought the little rascal from him. I thought, what better present could you give your daughter that loves animals and has just gotten her powers!" this was an amazing present.

Victorians favorite animals are very large dogs; wolves and anything you can't tame or have as a pet. She made her one arm free and hugged her father "thanks dad!" she said happily.

"You're welcome Tori," he said with a chuckle, when they released each other both went to the table and sat down to eat. Victorian sat down and held her pup cradle style in her arms; she patted him and rocked him back and forth like a newborn child. Her family watched her interact with the pup, and the pup sighed in content at the love and attention he was getting from his new mistress.

From the corner of her eye, she watched her father pull out his wand and with a flick and a mumble of a few words, that only she heard, the cage was gone. A smile, bigger than the one she was wearing now, graced her lips, Victorian could not hide the excitement she got when she saw her father or mother do magic. Clair joined them at the table, they all began eating the meal that Mrs. Twilight made, it was a big one and whatever left over's there where, they where given to the pup. "Wow! Mom, You out did yourself this time; I cannot remember eating so much" Victorian sighed patting her stomach.

"Yes, dear that was excellent, thank you!" said John giving his wife a kiss before helping clear the table with a wave of both their wands, the dishes where in the sink and they began to clean themselves.

Clair was three shades of pink form all of the praise she was receiving for a job well done. John watched his daughter looking at the pup lovingly as she playfully batted at his paws making him play bite her hand. She looked like she was thinking of something very important; John looked at his wife and saw that he was not the only one that noticed. Clair was watching her daughter and she knew exactly what she was thinking, "So what are you going to name him?" she asked her oldest daughter.

"Blackie!" shouted Totiana giving her name option, she really wanted to help name the pup.

"No that is too common," said John.

"Fang?" suggested Clair.

"No he is too cute for a Name like that" said Victorian she didn't really want anything that would make him sound mean if anyone saw him, she wanted a name that would make him seem friendly…he is a wolf for crying out loud.

"How about Morgrum?" John said throwing that name out there just for the hell of it.

"Hmm, well keep that one as a Backup," Victorian though it sounded a little dark to her but it was better than the other suggestions that where given.

"How about Nightmare?" Clair asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No! He is no Nightmare," said Victorian a little defensively, "He is a cute Black pup and he is a Sweet heart," said Victorian smiling at her new pet.

"Midnight!" shouted Totiana giving that she had no other idea so she copied her sisters words, to a point, and made them her own.

"That would be a good name," John said with a nod of approval.

"No, I think it pointless to name animals after their fur color," said Clair in a matter-of-fact-tone.

Just then, Victorian smiled and said "I like Dusk", that was all she had to say before the pup stopped playing and looked up at her.

"Well I'll be, you've found his name," said John happy for his daughter.

"This is so cute, she has found her companion," said Clair in a silky voice. Victorian looked Dusk over, he has midnight black fur and the most beautiful yellow eyes.

'His eyes are like amber jewels' she thought, When finding Dusk a name had been accomplished Clair had began to talk about their day. She was explaining on what they had planed but Victorian was not listening, she was too involved with her pup.

However, that changed when she hear her mother say, "So we have decided to go shopping!" Clair said with excitement in her voice that seemed to be noticeable by everyone except her.

Clair saw both of her daughters heads snap her way and heard them both say "Really!" Their mother smiled for she knew she had their attention now.

"Yes, of course, but it is somewhere special!" Clair said making them even more excited, Tonia was bouncing in her highchair and Victorian had suddenly jumped to her feet with her pup still in her arms, and headed for the stairs.

"Where you going?" asked her father puzzled at the sudden burst of energy form his daughter.

"Up Stairs…to find better shoes to wear with this outfit!" shouted Victorian over her shoulder. Clair and John could hear her excited footsteps as she skidded to a Holt on the hall carpet, and dashed in to her room. Then they heard her door close and a shout of joy, "YES! SHOPPING, I GET TO SEE THE WORLD BEYOND!" her parents could only chuckle at their daughter's excitement, it had been a few years since she and her family had left the reservation.

"11 years old and already into such fashion" said John more to himself than to his wife but his wife answered to make him see that girls her age are always like this.

"She is a tween dear, every girl is like that at one point in their life, and it only gets worse as we get older" Clair said giggling at her husbands reaction, he cringed, John didn't want his little girls to grow, he wanted them to stay young so he could always have them at home.

When Victorian finished changing she hurried down stairs with Dusk at her heels, she entered the kitchen and found her parents wearing long traveling cloaks, and standing by the fireplace. Her mother stood from helping Totiana with her cloak and handed Victorian hers "here this should keep most of the soot off of your clothes and protect your face".

"What…?" Victorian said confused putting it on and fastening the buttons.

"Okay! Is everyone ready?" John asked enthusiastically for he knew that it was going to be a first time for both of his daughters. He also knew that it might be scary for them so he tried to make things exciting. John could tell that his girls where still confused but they still nodded 'yes'. "Good! Now, Girls I want you both to watch me, because Victorian you will be following after me and Tonia your mother will be taking you" he said to them a little firmly so that way they understood. The girls shook their heads 'yes' to show that they understood, John reached into a pot on top of the fire place and pulled out a hand full of ashes. Then threw the ashes into the fire, which was burning wildly in the grate, When the ashes touched the fire, the flames burned a bright emerald green.

Victorians eyes widened, and Totiana let out a cry of sheer glee. When John went to step in, his daughters let out a cry of horror "Dad, stop!" John turned back to them. "Are you crazy? That is fire, you'll burn yourself!" she watched her parents tried to stifle their laughter, they had forgotten to explain first what the Floo network was and how it worked. Victorian looked back and forth between her parents as if they had gone mad.

"No, sweet heart, it won't hurt me, see!" John stuck his hand into the fireplace and pulled it out unharmed.

"Wow!" Victorian said truly amazed at the magic that she had never really noticed used in her own home before.

"This is what we will be using to get to Diagon Alley," said Clair to her oldest daughter that seemed to be getting to clue now.

Victorian seemed calmed down enough to John, so he stepped in and said loud and clear "Diagon Alley!" then the green flames disappeared and so did John Twilight. Victorian nearly let out a scream of fear, for if this is what she had to do she did not want to go this way.

"Okay dear, your turn" Clair said to Victorian, she was not so sure she wanted to do this anymore. As she tried to back away, her mother gave her a hand full of Floo powder and gently nudged her towards the fireplace. Victorian looked at he Floo powder in her hand and then the fireplace, right when she was going to give it back to her mother Dusk came up to her and nudged her with his head growling.

Only having Dusk for an hour, Victorian knew him as if she was reading an open book. The nudging and the growling stood for that he wanted her to 'get a move on' and fast, Victorian gulped and threw the Floo powder into the fire. The emerald green flames kicked in, she quickly stepped into the fire, and Victorian looked down at Dusk and whistled. Dusk jumped into her arms, at this Victorian no longer felt scared but she was nervous, She closed her eyes after looking at her mother and sister and shouted clearly "Diagon Alley!" with a twist and pull Victorian was gone. As she raced by other chimneys, she could see people pass by in blurs and places where just as bad to even try to get a good view.

Victorian had to close her eyes again for the swirling motion of the rid made her feel sick. She made sure that Dusk was close to her chest and that he was not going to go anywhere, when things started to slow down she knew that her stop was coming up and she prepared herself. She reached her fireplace and instead of being let out as she though she was going to be, Victorian was spite out! Victorian went fling threw the air. She tucked her legs to her chest and sucked her stomach in, so she knew Dusk was settled in far enough that he would not be hurt by the fall. With her eyes still closed, she waited to hit the hard wood floor that she knew was beneath her, waiting to greet her sensitive backside.

However, the landing she was expecting to have never came; instead, she felt her self-being held off the ground a good few feet in the air. Victorian heard Dusk growling in warning, when she opened her eyes she looked up into the face of a man or his eyes really. For his face was covered with bushy brown beard, and bushy brown hair covering the rest of his head. The man chuckled when her eyes met his and he said "well 'ello!" he said friendly to her, his voice was a kind and welcoming one.

"H-hi" Victorian said sheepishly as she laid a hand on Dusks snout to calm down his barking, he was still growling at the man or more his hair than anything as she watched Dusk bat at the man's beard.

The man put her down and stood straight up, and nearly let out a hardy laugh when he saw the look on Victorians face when she saw how tall he was. 'He must be at least 8ft tall or more!' thought Victorian to herself.

"Yeh must be new…never seen a feller like meself, an' never use' Floo!" he said with a chuckle, the man's twinkling eyes gleamed at her. "So, where are yer parents Lil' one?" he asked, Victorian looked around for her father at the man's question as it jogged her memory a little. Victorian looked around but she saw no trace of her father; however, she did see all of the amazing things with in the store, books upon books on shelf after shelf. She was so distracted, that she had never answered the giant man, and she did not see her father coming up behind her.

"Victoria!" John shouted, Victorian turned around and saw her dad coming up to her at a quick pace.

"Dad!" Victorian shouted and ran to him; she hugged him, carefully as not to crush Dusk.

"You had me worried when you didn't show up behind me," said John relieved as he brushed the soot and ash off his and his daughters cloaks and faces.

"I'm alright dad, I had help," Victorian said with a smile.

"Help, from whom?" John asked a little suspicious as he looked around.

"That giant man" said Victorian pointing to the tall 8ft man who was watching them with wide gleaming eyes.

"John!" said the tall man merrily as he threw his hands up to the ceiling and nearly knocking a hole in it.

"Hagrid?" said John as he walked over to him and shook the giants hand, "How is the job treating you old friend?" he asked.

"Good, Na' to bad if you don't count all the trouble the first year Slytherins give me" Hagrid said sounding a little annoyed with his job. "So, wha' brings yeh here?" he asked again, he seemed to want to keep things pleasant as he saw the face John had made at the name Slytherin.

"I am here with the family, the time has come to start school shopping for Victorian, she is eleven now and we plane to have her go to Hogwarts for her education" explained John to his old school friend.

The man, Hagrid, looked down at Victorian and said "This can' be Lil' Victorian!" said Hagrid with his eyes wide. Victorian smiled sleepily at the man and gave a small wave, then from behind Hagrid a voice made everyone jump a little as it spoke.

"I know, shocking isn't it" Hagrid whorled around in his surprise and saw Clair standing there with a grin on her face.

"Clair!" Hagrid said a little loudly, he was very happy to see her but the people around them where growing rather annoyed with their wild out bursts.

"Hello old friend!" said Clair with a smiling face, Hagrid hugged the woman carefully not wanting to crush her.

When Hagrid released Clair, the smile never left her face as she said "Hagrid you have not changed a bit", the couple began talking to the extremely tall man. Victorian lost interest when they began to talk about how life was at home and she decided to look around the store. With all of the books that Victorian had seen around the store, it was only common scene to know that this was a bookstore; to Victorian it was not just a bookstore. It was heaven. Books where the only materialistic thing that she desired, other than summoning cards, books where the only thing that made Victorian forget about her problems in life.

She scanned the shelves for anything that caught her interest; she had not even finished scanning the second shelf when she felt Sapphire getting antsy. Victorian put Dusk down so she could open her pocket to see what the problem was with Sapphire, when her pocket opened all on it's own before she even had a chance to do it herself, Sapphire popped out and took off to the back of the store. "Sapphire!" Victorian called after her little pet Dragon, Victorian was in a little bit of a shock, sapphire never took off like that unless there was a problem and even then, she never left Victorian's side when there was danger.

Dusk saw the yellow streak of the dragon as it zipped pass shelves and people, Dusk being a wolf; his first instinct was to chase after the little dragon. Therefore, he did, Victorian gasped as she saw Dusk take off after Sapphire. "No, Dusk, don't chase Sapphire!" she said hurriedly as she chased after her pets. She followed them before they completely left her sight, she followed them to the back of the store, it held many older books that had tattered covers, and some even seemed to be missing their covers completely. 'Second hand books, it's so sad how people treat their things' she thought to herself as she saw shelf after shelf of tattered books, some looked older than others giving her the extinct feeling that they should not be back here because some may have looked old but they looked as though they held great value.

She also felt that way because of the fact it was lightly lit, and disserted. It gave her the creeps to be in an area that gave off an eerie vive, but that was pushed out of her mind when she heard Dusk's growls. She followed them around the corner of a very dusty bookcase, when she heard the growls again. Victorian looked down and stopped; she looked at Dusk who was sitting at the bottom of the bookcase that Sapphire was sitting on top of. When she looked up and saw Sapphire she was not acting like herself, she was fluttering her wings wildly and tugging at a book that looked older than the ones she passed by trying to find them.

Victorian walked over to the shelf, knelt down beside Dusk, and said, "Hush! Do you want us to get caught back here?" Dusk stopped reluctantly, but obediently. Victorian stood and then whispered in an irritated hushed voice at her little dragon "Sapphire! What are you doing? Get down here, right now!" Sapphire ignored her mistress's calls of warning, and continued to pull at the binding of the book. Victorian was not worried about her little dragon for from the look of her she was fine, but she was worried about the book, because the way the binding was it looked as if it would not last long agents another one of Sapphires tugs. Victorian was right, for when she looked away to see if she could find away to clime the bookcase without making the shelf's tip, she heard a loud rip and a whimpering sound.

Victorian looked back up to see Sapphire had stopped tugging and was now looking down at her with a face of 'I'm so sorry'. Victorians eyebrows pulled together and she let out an irritated sigh before she started to clime the bookcase to retrieve her little trouble maker and the now new damaged book that her parents where now going to have to buy. Victorian grabbed the book and looked at Sapphire irritated and said "Hop on!" she gesturing to her shoulder; Sapphire did as she was told, not wanting to upset her mistress anymore than she already was. Victorian hopped down off the bookcase and sigh again. She turned her head so she was looking at the little dragon, "Sapphire" she said "will you please stop that whimpering, I maybe mad but that does not mean that I'll stay that way, silly wyvern!" she said the last part with a giggle.

The little dragons face light up with such relief, she looked like she was going to do back flips in the air. Victorian then turned her attention back to the book, her mouth dropped open as she gaped at it, the old tattered book that she had in her hands. The ripped spin and all, was no longer tattered or torn. No, it was brand new, as if someone had replaced the old book with a glazed hardback leather book that looked as if it came freshly from the printers. "Okay?" Victorian thought a loud "that is not weird at all!" she said in a voice of confusion, Dusk whimpered when he hear her voice change and wondered what was wrong with his girl.

He then watched as her face slowly came back to its casual calmness, and he then felt himself relax when he noticed that nothing was wrong or going to happen. He watched her flip the book over in her hands and read the front cover, and he saw her eyes widen as if something on the front of the book had surprised her. In fact it had, the book was not a common book that you would find in a bookstore, this book you would be given if you worked at her fathers company. It was a guidebook, and an instruction manual on how to use and train the cards and the beasts that dwell inside them. Most that had strong powers could summon the beasts inside them, however, they where small beings. No adult could get one taller then their knees, children, who have tried summoning them, could get them no bigger then their thumbs because their powers where not yet strong enough.

'What would a summoner's hand book be doing in a bookstore…even though it's in the wizarding world and everything here is different from…the Muggle world. That is how dad put, wasn't it?' Victorian thought as she read the first few pages of the newly discovered book. She closed the book and looked down at Sapphire; a small smirk came to Victorian's lips. Her tiny dragon had curled up against her neck, and had fallen asleep. Victorian then looked down at her feet to see Dusk had curled up too, and was looking up at her, happily thumping his tail. "Alright, I guess we can go now, I need to find mom and dad anyway" Victorian said to Dusk who got to his feet and barked happily.

After Dusk's enthusiastic bark a light purr met Victorian's ears, she turned her head to see Sapphire awake and stretching. "Well, good afternoon, sleeping beauty" sapphire looked at her and rubbed her head agents Victorian's cheek and purred affectionately. "Hmm you're about to curl up again aren't you girl?" Victorian asked as she watched Sapphire circle her shoulder like a cat would do to get conferrable. Sapphire purred again at her before she sat down, "I guess it is time for you to go back". Sapphire continued to purr while tilting her head at Victorian and smiling in its own way. Victorian raised her hand and said "Return" with a glow of white light the tiny dragon turned back into her card form. Victorian took the card from her shoulder and stuck it into her shorts pocket; she looked around again before speaking, "Okay boy it's time to get back or they're going to notice." Dusk just barked and stood up on his hind legs to be petted, Victorian giggled at she petted his head before leaving from their spot within the bookcases. Victorian came to the last turn of the bookcases that her parents where on the other side, she looked down at her book that she had in her hand, then it hit her.

She pulled a bag from under her shirt and put the book inside it, the book fell to the bottom of the bag with a 'thump'. She smiled to herself, she was happy that she had found this bag, it was more than beautiful, it was charmed. The bag had an extendable charm placed on it, this was something that belong to her parents or at least she thinks that it does. Right before they left this morning she had gotten the bag from a cupboard in a room that her mother kept for storage. She found it in a box of things labeled 'James' she really didn't give a second thought on who James was but she knew that the box held useful things, such as this leather bag that she had with her now. Victorian found things that she had not seen before like moving pictures, and a magic journal that insulted you if you tried to open it with out permission. She knew that going through things that did not belong to her was wrong, but she only needed to borrow it for a little while. She didn't know what made her think of the bag, or even the room, but something told her to bring this and she now saw why. The summoning book was something worth hiding from her parents she didn't want to give it up, she wanted to learn how to control her cards powers better.

Victorian rounded the corner after putting the book into the charmed bag, She was about to go to her parent's when she saw her school books that she was going to need for that school year. Victorian smiled, remembering the short time period that they had while they where still home, she had gotten her Hogwarts letter in the early morning that her parents where awake and they retrieved it for her. They did not want to give it to her or she would have forgotten about it, so they slipped it in to her room while she was getting ready, she had stopped and read the letter and found the list enclosed with it.

The list of books and other school supplies that she was going to need for the school year where all on it, the rush of excitement she felt when she held it in her hands after opening it was a major high. She felt so pumped that she could have shot through the ceiling and high in the sky and never come back down. Her parents where very happy for her. Victorian headed to the schoolbooks and grabbed what she needed, then to return her parent's. When she walked up to them they where still talking and she didn't know what it was but something felt like it was missing, but she pushed it aside.

The topic of conversation had changed, it was not surprising that it had to do with her father's job; she decided to interrupt before it put her father in a bad mood. Clair looked down at her side and saw her oldest daughter caring all of her schoolbooks, "Did you get all of them by your self?" Clair asked surprised.

"Yes Mum, but I was wondering…if you could help me!" she said desperately as her arms became weak, her mother took many of the books that where on the top pill of her daughters stack.

Clair giggled, "There, is that better?" she asked, Victorian smiled her thanks.

"Yes" she said adjusting the other books in her arms, John and Hagrid watch the two young women, Hagrid was smiling at Victorian just like last time when they had first met.

John looked at his daughter and said, "Did you find all the books on your school list?" he asked.

"Yes I did, it was quiet easy, even though I only saw it once today," Victorian grinned, John patted his daughter on the head to give her praise for her good memory.

"Okay dear, are you ready to pay for your things?" her mother asked, Victorian then thought of money.

"Mom, how are we going to pay for these if we haven't any money?" Victorian asked worried.

Clair chuckled at her daughter and said "With wizard money of course. Did you really think that your father and I would leave without the most important part in order to go shopping?" Clair asked teasingly.

Victorian blushed lightly. "No I guess not, but I saw the signs and they said stuff like Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts? Do we have money like that?" she asked curiously.

"Yes dear we do, those are the names of wizard money" Clair said leading her daughter to the counter.

"Can we use what you and dad call muggle money in this world too?" Victorian asked very curious about this.

"Yes, we can but we have to get it changed into wizard money at Gringotts bank, before it's usable," said Clair smiling down at her daughter as she helped her put her school books on the counter.

"This world has a bank? Cool, so do we have an account?" Victorian asked her mother.

Clair grinned and shook her head at her daughters questioning, she remembered being young and still learning of her world with her older twin brother. "Yes, we do but here they are called Vaults."

"Oh, so what does the money here look like if it's different from ours? Because if we have Dollars, Quarts, nickels, dimes, and Pennies" she said counting off on her fingers "Then do they have the same things as us?" she asked. Clair had never seen her daughter so interested in something this much, it made her proud to see that her daughter was interested in her newly found world, powers, and heritage.

"No dear, what we have here are these" said Clair as she pulled out a money pouch, she pulled out a round gold coin, an octagon silver coin, and a small round ball made of bronze. "This, this is a galleon" she said placing the gold coin in front of Victorian, "This is a Sickle" she said doing the same with the Silver one. "And, this is a Knut" she said placing the bronze coin ball next to the other two coins.

"Wow, only three coins to deal with, while we have so much more!" said Victorian with surprise. She looked up at her mother for she heard her mother laugh and smile, "What?" Victorian asked bewildered at her mother's laughter at a perfectly normal statement.

"Nothing, dear!" said Clair calming down as the cashier walked immediately looking at the book and began ringing them up.

"Good morning, Hogwarts is it?" the cashier asked Clair.

"Yes, the year has finally come for our oldest" Clair said to the middle-aged witch. This sparked a conversation between the two women about their own school years and, where they went for their education.

Victorians attention was lost after her mother paid for the books and started to talk to the cashier that had to do with old and new books and other grade levels. As she looked around, that feeling began to bug her again something or someone was missing. She looked to see if her father had Totiana, then Hagrid, but neither had her and she knew her mother did not have her either. Victorian began to feel panic ripple through her, she turned to her mother and began tugging on her clothes, and she knew she was interrupting but this was important, her baby sister was missing! "Just a moment please," said Clair to the middle aged witch, "Victorian! I'm trying to talk to this nice lady, and you are being very rude!" Clair said with her motherly sternly.

"But mom, it's about Tonia!" Victorian whispered urgently to her mother, Clair looked at her blankly and then turned to her husband to see if her youngest daughter was with him. When Clair did not see her, her face went pale, "John! Hagrid" Clair called to them; the two men stopped talking and looked to Clair. Johns face turned into a frown, they approached her and John was the first to ask what was wrong, "Where is Tonia?" Clair's voice was lacing heavily with worry with ever word she spoke.

John frowned and said, "She isn't with you?" Clair closed her eyes as if she where to faint, Victorian left her parents sides and did a full sweep of the store that she knew her little sister could be.

She came back to them breathless "She…isn't here!" she said between breathes, now even Hagrid looked a little fearful.

"Now, I'm sure she is here somewhere dear," said John soothingly so his wife who looked close to tears. The cashier was all forgotten about, as was the two woman's conversation as she began making suggestions on where their daughter could be, plus the closest places that do attract children.

This gave Victorian an idea she went over to the window and looked up and down the street, and she got an idea 'why didn't I think of this before?!' she thought, she rushed back to her parents to tell them that she had figured it out. As she came back to them she heard them trying to figure out where and when she could have left them, but by their antics, she knew that they would not pay attention to her. Victorian let out a huff of air and marched out of the store being closely followed by Dusk, the pair left to find her baby sister, and to make her parents focus on what they came here to do.

Victorian looked around and saw fascinating stores with things that she needed; things she had never seen before and more. This, however, would have to wait; she needed to find her sister in order to continue shopping. Then she remembered that her parents had all the money 'galleons, sickles, and Knuts?' she thought to herself and then laughed lightly, Victorian looked up at the store sign to remember where to return too. She smiled at the name 'Florish and Blotts' before shacking her head and turning her attention to the streets, she looked both ways before she decided on her destination. She hurried down the street to the store that had all the little children gathered at the front of it…the pet store, Victorian wanted to kick herself for leaving her parents side especially when she knew her baby sister was with them. "Tonia!" Victorian called out to the group of children when she got closer, but none responded to the name, she looked inside the store window and saw a little girl with tan hair, freckles, and hazel eyes. Victorian rushed inside and called "Tonia?" the little girl turned around and to Victorian's relief was her little sister.

"Victoria!" Totiana shouted happily, she rushed to her sister with a big smile on her face, Victorian knelt down and hugged her little sister.

Totiana felt her sisters crushing hug and when they released one another, Totiana looked up at her older sister with a sad face and said "Sorry".

Totiana began to sniffle, Victorian gave her a motherly smile before hugging her again "don't cry Tonia, I'm not angry with you. I was just scared that something could have happen to you, I don't want to lose my only sister you know" she said pulling the little girl back from her to see her face, "do you understand?" Totiana nodded, "good, now, why don't you tell me what made you want to come here?" Victorian asked changing the topic.

Tonia smiled and said "This!" She began to pull Victorian by the hand excitedly towards what looked like rabbit cages, but whatever was inside the cages sure wasn't a rabbit…Victorian couldn't make out what it was.

"Is this what you where looking at?" Victorian asked with her head tilted a little to the side to get a better angle of the creature.

"Yeah, isn't it cute?" Totiana asked. The creature was small and nothing but a fluffy ball of fur, there was a few of them but each was a different color, the one Totiana wanted was pink and had very pale pink eyes that made it almost look blind.

"What is it Tonia?" Victorian asked.

"It's called a puff…it's a puff ball fairy" Totiana said reading a sign; "Do you think mom and dad will let me have one?" she asked.

Victorian smiled and looked to her little sister and said while standing "Maybe, but for now…we should get back, mom and dad are in an uproar as it is looking for you" Victorian said taking her little sisters hand and slowly started to lead her away from the animals. Totiana agreed with a nod and they both left, Victorian did not see but Totiana looked back down the street as they stepped outside, and looked for the person who had helped her. She remembered the stranger saying not to tell anyone of his or her meeting, not even Victorian, but she could not help feel that she should. Victorian noticed her absence of her attention and she smiled "don't worry Tonia I'm sure mother and father will take you back to the pet shop".

Totiana looked back at her sister and said, "I hope so".

0000000000000000000000000000...0000000000000000000000000000

Victorian and Totiana made it back to Florish and Blotts, Victorian walked Totiana inside and once they where in they heard their mothers voice "Tonia!", Victorian watched as her little sister was picked up by their mother and squashed with a death grip hug.

Totiana never let go of her older sister's hand and their mother squeezed her to death, their father joined them and said as he looked at Victorian "where did you find her?"

"At the pet shop not far from here…she was looking at a pink Puffball fairy," Victorian said. He father nodded but she could see how angry he was just by his silence, "Dad, please don't be to hard on her…she has cried already, she saw how scared I was and cried for it" Victorian said begging her dad with not just her word but her eyes as well.

John sighed and said, "Alright, I won't" he said firmly.

Victorian smiled and said, "Thanks dad".

They left Florish and Blotts and looked down the list to see what they still needed to get, "Okay so far we got my books, what we need to get now would be:

A cauldron size 2 (pewter);

A wand;

Glass or Crystal phials;

A telescope;

Brass scales;

Parchment, quills, and ink;

Dragon hides gloves,

Three sets of plain work robes (black),

A pointed black hat;

And, one winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)"

Victorian said in one breath.

She looked up at her parents and saw their faces of amusement, "hey, this is a lot" she said in a puff of breath.

"We know, that is why you are coming with me and your father will get everything else, except your wand," said Clair, Victorian nodded and gave her list to her father before he took off to take care of his task. Clair had taken her daughters to a robe fitting shop, there, Victorian would be fitted and have everything she would need. Victorian also noticed that Hagrid had come along; he looked as if he was looking for someone, whomever it was he waved to them and then took off again.

A witch came up to them and smiled when she recognized Clair "hello dear, it is good to see you again…these two yours?" the woman asked amazed.

"Yes Madam Malkin they are, this is my oldest Victorian and my youngest Totiana," Clair said nodding to each.

Madam Malkin smiled and said "They look just like you and John…speak of the devil, where is the man?"

"He went to buy Victorian's other school supplies" Clair said speaking for her husband.

"Well, I have been saying this all day but…are you Hogwarts dear?" Madam Malkin asked Victorian.

"Yes ma'am" Victorian said with a nod of her head.

Madam Malkin smiled and said "diffidently like you" she said to Clair, Madam Malkin took Victorian's hand and said "this way dear", Victorian followed and her mother was not far behind. Madam Malkin had Victorian stand beside a boy with Raven black, messy, hair and Emerald green eyes, he turned his head to her and smiled.

Victorian returned a nervous one, the boy could see that she was scared and decided to make her feel better, "don't worry, it doesn't take that long and they are very careful. They haven't even pricked me once".

"I would say not…if they did that to me my mother would have Madam Malkin fire that person" said a pale blond haired boy. His eyes where a piercing grey and colder than ice, his hair was slicked back and he had the most bored expression.

Victorian's eyes met with the grey ones and they seemed to have a slight change in them when they beheld her, they almost seemed to have a flicker of life come to them, her eyes then retreated to the floor and they returned to the raven-haired boys. She smiled and said "thanks".

"No problem" he said grinning delighted to make someone happy or even feel better.

"Alright dear you're finished" said Madam Malkin to raven haired boy. The boy hopped down from the stand and then turned to Victorian and said, "See you around".

Victorian smiled and said "bye", once the raven-haired boy left it was just her and Blondie. He was still watching her, "Can I help you?" Victorian asked as she turned her head to him, the boy only smiled a smug smile.

However, after a second of silence he said, "I'm just wondering…whom you get your eyes from, I have met a lot of people in the wizarding world…but I have never seen anyone with your eyes" he said.

Victorian felt herself blush and she could not pull her eyes away form the boys grey ones, however she was brought back to reality when Madam Malkin said that she was done. Victorian quickly hopped off the pedestal and said without looking at the boy, "my Aunt". She looked for her mother expecting her to be waiting but she must have wondered off, so Victorian hurried away to find her.

After they left Madam Malkin's they met up with Victorian's father, John and Clair's one of two last stops was next, they now where taking her to get her wand at Olivanders. The wand shop looked a little run down; the paint was chipped on the doorframe and window frames, the windows where laired with dust and dirt. It looked very ancient and yet it had a sort of charm to it that drew you in, made you very curious to see what was inside besides wands. Victorian laid a hand on the tarnished brass door handle of Mr. Olivanders store she was about to go inside when her mother called to her "Dear, we'll be right back, your father and I have something we need to do before we leave" Victorian nodded.

"Are you taking Tonia with you?" Victorian asked. She would watch her if her parents wanted her to, in truth, Victorian did not want to go in alone…her sister was a better alternative to none if her parents could not come.

"Yes!" both of her parents said together, Victorian nodded in understanding before going inside the store alone, like she had feared.

A bell at the top of the door sounded as she entered, Victorian looked around not paying attention to anything other than the many boxes upon boxes stacked on the shelves. She continued to walk without looking and bumped into someone causing the person she had knocked to fall to the floor. The person fell on their face, when Victorian looked she noticed it was a boy, the same raven haired boy from the robe shop that had been so kind to her and in give her his spot. Victorian scrambled to help him to his feet "I'm so sorry…I didn't see you…are you okay?" Victorian said embarrassed at how clumsy she could be.

Dusk, who had been quiet and faithfully following at her heals, was sniffing at the boys feet trying his best to see if he could smell out anything wrong with the raven-haired boy. The boy rubbed his nose and forehead a little before speaking, "I'm fine…thanks for helping me up" he said dusting off his clothes. Victorian gave out a small sigh, he did not seem angry or annoyed at all, she was glad.

Victorian pulled a small clothe from her pocket and gave it to him "here…for your glasses, you have dirt on them" she said pointing it out on his lenses. He laughed lightly, took it with a sheepish 'thank you', and cleaned off his glasses, Victorian watched the raven-haired boy as he clean himself off, she could not place it but she felt as if she had seen him before besides here at diagonally. "Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to break your glasses" Victorian said going pink as she had yet again messed something up and it was all her fault.

The boy looked at what she was talking about and shrugged his shoulders "oh well, they where broken to begin with, see" he said pointing to the tap holding the rim of his glasses together, as he did so he went a little cross eyed.

Victorian laughed along with the raven-haired boy, which made Dusk bark happily, he was glad to see that no one was hurt. The two where still giggling when they looked down at the small pup, Victorian bent down and petted him so she could calm him down and he would not get to excited. "Cool" said the boy awed "you have a wolf for a pet?" he said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I got him this morning from my dad as a present from them, they finally saw my powers last night" Victorian said excited still about having a wolf as a pet.

He starred at her with a slightly opened mouth "you're new at this too? I though you may have been older, you look older" he said meaning it as a compliment.

"Thanks but I'm 11, no older or younger, I discovered my powers at the age of 3. But I haven't shown my parents till last night, so I guess you could say I'm kind of new" Victorian said shrugging lightly.

They both smiled and they continued to pet Dusk, the pup was enjoying the attention with great content, "I wish I had a pup like this…so calm, gentle and well behaved" said the raven haired boy with envy in his voice.

Victorian smiled at the compliments that where being given to her and her companion "My dad saved him from our neighbor who has been setting traps around his chicken pen trying to catch whatever was killing them. But instead of getting what he was looking for he caught Dusk instead and instead of keeping him he was going to kill him, so my dad bought him for me" the boy was in awe at her story.

"You're luck my relatives would never let me have one and well…my aunt doesn't like dogs" he said frowning, that is not what he wanted to say but he was not going to tell a complete stranger his home problems. "What's your name? We have met twice now and I don't even know who you are," he said smiling at her and trying to distract him of the things to come when he must return home.

"Oh…I'm Victorian" she said extending her hand to him, he took her hand and stood with her as he shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry" he was delighted to meet someone his age that was not snobbish like the pale blond hair boy. He didn't want to give his last name for fear that she would look at him like all the others did and stare at his scare on his forehead, plus she didn't give her last name either so he thought to just do the same.

A tap on the window made them shorten their greeting, both 11 year olds waved at the massive form that was their new friend Hagrid. "You know Hagrid?" Victorian asked looking at Harry.

"Yes he is the one that brought me here to buy my things, you know him too?" he asked pleased.

"Yeah, he is old school pales with my parents" she said happily.

"Small world, I guess. Hagrid your back, what took you so long?" Harry asked the wild haired man.

Hagrid had entered the store and was about to answer him when, he turned around from opening the door, he stopped. His eye flicked back and forth between the two small tweens, he believed himself to be seeing double or ghosts from his haunted past of two old friends that should have been dead. "S-so'ry…I had to get somethin before comin back" he said stammering.

"Hagrid, are you alright?" Victorian asked, but the person he was seeing and hearing was not Victorian but Lily Potter.

"Ye' I'm fine, so Harry yer ready ter go?" he asked smiling at the two look a likes.

"Yes, but Hagrid you should have seen it!" Harry said excited "I got an awesome wand and when I touched it, it sent a rush of warmth through my fingers and let out red and gold sparks!" Harry was truly happy.

Hagrid looked more than proud he also looked sad "I'm so'ry Harry tha' I missed it" he said apologetically to the raven-haired boy.

"That's alright Hagrid you had other things to take care of first" he said understanding, Victorian was impressed most boys his age would not be so mature about things like this.

"Well I migh as well give you what brough' me away from ya fer so long" he said producing a beautiful creature from behind his back. Harry and Victorian's mouths dropped when they saw a gorgeous snow owl.

"Oh Harry she is beautiful, you are so lucky" Victorian said with a coo to the owl in the cage, the owl cooed right back with her amber eyes starring they where dazzling.

"No way, you mean it? She is mine?" he asked Hagrid with a smile so big his cheeks hurt.

"O' course, she is yer birthday present after all" he said, a hint of pride, he was glad that he made Harry smile.

"What are you going to name her?" Victorian asked Harry with strong curiosity, she watched the raven-haired boy shrug.

"I'm not sure, but something will come to me eventually," he said stroking her feathers through the bars in the cage.

The arrival of Hagrid with the snow owl had distracted Victorian's attention from dusk; Dusk would tell by the smells that this was a wand shop. The different senses of magic was recognizable as was the materials used for them, he had taken to the rows of shelves of the wands that he could reach on the bottom shelves. He sniffed about trying to find one that smelled like his mistress, to him she smelled of the outdoors, herbs, and leather. He finally came to a middle, bottom, shelf and sniffed about its boxes, he smelled something similar and when he found the right box he began pulling it out but with this box, all of the others come out too. One unparticular fell off the shelf and on to his paw, the weight of the box was very heavy and it made him yelp. From the front they heard his mistress talk about him and then call him, he barked for her and he heard the sound of hurrying feet coming to aid him.

He could here the unpleasant note in her voice but he knew that she would be happy once he showed her what he had found. Dusk sat wagging his tail as he listened to them talk, he knew is was about him and the mess he had made but he also knew his mistress would never stay made at him, he stood and picked up the wand box in his mouth and pulled it aside. He had done it when they where distracted by the man that had shown up after they had finished clearing the boxes.

Victorian greeted the man that had shown up he was the same one that helped Harry find his wand, Mr. Ollivander the wand maker. "Well Miss. Twilight, I knew if I was to see Mr. Potter here, I knew I would see you," he said with a grin.

"How do you know who I am?" Victorian asked as she watched this strange thin, white haired crazed looking man talk to her.

"I was the one that picked out your mother and fathers wands, Miss. Twilight, and each was more exciting than the last I assure you. Your father nearly destroyed my whole shop when he set fire to a few of the boxes on the shelves. Your mother made the place look as if an earthquake had hit, she made all of the shelves fall she did" Mr. Ollivander said with an amused chuckle, Victorian found him strange, most people would be angry about something like that. "Well since you have found a place to start let us look, shall we?" he said bending down to look at the wand boxes. "Ah! Iron wood" he said sounding delighted.

"Iron wood?" Harry questioned looking at Victorian.

"Yeah it is the heaviest and darkest door there is, I never knew you could make wands out of it thought," she said watching Mr. Ollivander trying to find the right one with just a look.

Dusk took the one he had beside him and scooted the box to the old mans hand the old man grinned and said something that Dusk could not understand and stood with the box, the old man gave it to his mistress.

"Iron wood is the strongest wood to use when making a durable wand and because of its far use of magical craftsmanship it can have more than one core," Mr. Ollivander said giving out some very fascinating information.

"Cool" Harry breathed as he looked at the wand; it was black with silver snakes that wrapped around the wand to form the handle. Harry swore that the emeralds in the snakes eyes flashed at him, that gave him the feeling that the snakes where very much alive instead of being made of wood.

Victorian took the wand in hand and just as Harry had described the feeling of warmth spread through her fingers, and sparked of silver and green flew out the end of the wand. "That was amazing, Harry! I felt everything that you described…I have found my wand and it's beautiful" she said with pride it showed on her face.

"This is quiet something…they are always so pick when choosing" Mr. Ollivander said starring at the wand.

"What do you mean by that, sir?" Victorian asked watching him talk to himself as a crazy man would.

"The iron woods are always very picky they only pick people that they know can handle their power, and as I told young Mr. Potter here…it is the wand that chooses the witch or Wizard Miss. Twilight, not the other way around" he said looking at her now. "This wand must scenes greatness in you" he said before turning to the counter to ring her up "it's quite amazing really…I haven't sold an Iron wood since your aunt from your mothers side Miss. Twilight, she was quite the talented witch she was" he said with a smile on his face.

Victorian grinned at that "what are my cores sir?" she asked him as she paid for her wand.

"Snake Fang and mermaid scale…quite the combination…very temperamental, but very powerful," he said looking down at the wand again.

Victorian was pleased with her wand, when she left the pleased feeling faded when Hagrid gave her and Harry the bad news. "Must we go? I'm having fun with Victorian" he said sounding rather sad, Victorian didn't want to see him upset but she knew they had stuff to take care of so she came up with an, on the spot, idea.

"Harry if you have to go then you should, I'll see you around at Hogwarts," she said watching as it processed.

"How did you know I was going to Hogwarts?" he asked clearly confused and forgetting that they had been at the clothes shop together.

"Really Harry?" she asked shaking her head with a grin, "Madam Malkins rob shop, I saw you being fitted for Hogwarts robs" she said giggling as his face went red. "Here, if waiting that long isn't enough…" she said pulling out a Muggle pen and note pad, she never really left the house without one. She wrote down her address, tore it out and handed it to Harry. "Write to me for the rest of the summer if you wish" the smile that crossed his face was brighter than the ones Hagrid had seen so far.

"Thanks Victorian, here's mine so if you have an owl you can write me" he wrote down his address and gave it to her.

"I will be sure to do that, see you around Harry," she said hurrying off as her parents where coming into view form around the corner.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked as they began to make their way back to the beginning of the Alley. "Who are the Twilights?"

"They're a pure blooded family with v'ry kind h'arts, they d'nt see the wizard world like others do. Neither pure Blood nor money madder ter'em" Hagrid said speaking fondly of them.

"I can see you like them…but…why did the girl, Victorian, seem so familiar to me? I have never met her before" Harry said being truthful but something from deep in his forgotten memories was telling him other wise.

"It's na' really my place ter say Harry, ya shou'd ask her yerself" Hagrid said smiling down at him, Harry grinned back not sure what to ask this girl, who was a totally stranger to him, who she really was to him.


	6. Chapter 6 the trip home

Chapter 6: The trip home and discovered family ties

The trip home was a short one, John Twilight had all the packages sent to the house ahead of them so they did not have to take them through the Floo. The Floo home was quicker than getting to Diagon Alley; Clair had her daughters stand by the fireplace so she could use a cleaning charm on them. Once done, Clair decided to start on dinner. They had missed lunch while doing all the shopping; Victorian took all her packages upstairs, with the help of her father and little sister. "So…what kind of wand did you get?" John asked as he set the packages down, Victorian grabbed the wand box form the pile of wrapped packages and opened it for her father to see.

"Mr. Ollivander said that is was made of Iron wood and because Iron wood is special it can have two cores, and mine are snake Fang and Mermaid Scale" she said hading her wand to her father. But when she held it out for him to take he never laid a hand on it, he just looked at it with the greatest of loathing that Victorian had never seen before "dad…what's wrong?" she asked watching him, she was getting worried by his silence.

"Tonia" John said turning to his younger daughter "go get mummy, okay" he watched his youngest turn around and quickly hurry out of the room. John turned to Victorian and said, "Victoria…we are going to have a little chat when your mother gets up here," he said moving her things off the bed and in the corner of the room. He sat on the end of her bed and put his head in his hands as if she had somehow made him very upset.

"Dad…what's wrong? What did I do?" she asked a little frightened.

"Nothing, your father is just being childish" Victorian turned to see her mother standing in the doorway with her little sister peeking around her legs. Her mothers eyes where on her wand and then they moved up to look in her eyes and then at her husband "John, you knew as well as I that this would happen. She is the spitting image of her grandmother and there is nothing you can do about it…she was bound to inherit some of her traits somewhere" Clair said entering the room.

"I know but…the eyes, the snakes…she is turning into him, I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up in his house" John said irritably as he removed his head form his hands to make fists that rested on his knees, He sat straight up and was looking at the wall.

"John we talked about this…it was bound to happen sooner or later," Clair said walking over to the bed to sit beside her husband.

Victorian ball up her hand into fists, she hated being ignored like this, 'they know I hate it when they talk about me as if I'm not here' she though. She took a few steps to stand in front of her parents; she put her hands on her hip and glared at them. "Mum, dad, would you please explain to me what you are talking about?" she asked with a calmness that surprised her, because she was not feeling so calm on the inside.

Clair looked at her daughter and said "we will tell you when your a little older dear, but as for your father being so upset about your wand…it happened a long time ago when we where at Hogwarts together. Your father, my brother and a few of his friends never got a long with this one boy and his house. They would always fight. Your father's house was the Gryffindors and the boys' house was Slytherin, now what you need to understand about this is that there are four houses. Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin, Slytherin and Gryffindor are rivals in everything and when I say everything, I mean everything. It is because of their rivalry that the houses do not get along and the students tend to resent or even…hate each other, your father and this boy where always at each others throats for every little thing," Clair said with a sigh. "The boy your father always fought with is a distant cousin of his and of mine, and those sides of the family have never really spoken to one another because of house prejudice and their view on proper wizarding blood" Clair said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"So…what does that have to do with me?" Victorian said confused.

"Slytherins colors are Green and Silver, and the animal is a snake. The Princes, our cousins, side of the family that we do not speak to was nothing but a bunch of Slytherins snakes," John said with a deep loathing in his voice as he looked at Victorians wand.

"That's my fault? The wand chose me…that's what Mr. Ollivander said" Victorian said sounding hurt.

"No…it's not your fault, bad blood just flows through our family tree, so when a likely Slytherin is to…appear, we have to make sure that they don't turn" John said reassuring his daughter.

"Turn? Are…is the Slytherin house evil?" Victorian asked. She felt her hand grabbed and she looked down to see her sister looking up at her with a stern face.

"Tori is not evil!" Totiana said rather stubbornly and she stomped her foot at her father while saying it.

"No, she is not and neither is Slytherin house, the house has a reputation for turning out dark witches and wizards. But that is not the case…the case is: the families from which they come from" Clair said putting a hand on her eldest daughters shoulder and giving it a slight squeeze. "Isn't that right John dear?" Clair asked her husband with a note of sternness that Victorian had not heard in awhile.

John said nothing, he stood and walked over to the window and looked out it at the setting sun. "That is only half true…but yes, your sister is right Victorian you are not evil. But you are to be warned…if you do go into the Slytherin house, they will stop at nothing to turn you against those who are not pure of blood, even many of them are not pure but they would never admit that" he turned to her and looked deep into her eyes. "Know the difference now Victorian, between the good families and the bad, there is good and evil and it takes many shapes. So never be fooled and look through all deceptions" he walked away from the window and up to her, He placed a kiss on her forehead before walking out.

Victorian felt shaken, her father was very serious about this and it seemed to be very important to him that she did not go into Slytherin house at all. "Mum…" she said looking at her mother, her mother was not very happy anymore, Clair looked ready to slap her husband if he where still in the room.

"You pick whichever house you wish dear, it's not your fathers place to judge others the way he does. I don't want you dwelling on what he said alright," she said standing and hugging her daughter "he is just being a big git is all," Clair said kissing the top of her daughters head. "Come along Tonia, your sister needs to get her trunk ready for school" she took Tonia by the hand, Tonia kissed her sisters hand before she followed her mother out of the room.

Victorian was…well…upset, she never knew her father had such hatred. On the other hand, that she never knew she had family rivalry problems going on, still, from childhood or farther back, or that her father had a school bully or possibly even more with the whole Slytherin house his enemy. Even though her father and mother gave her the options of choosing whichever house she wished, Victorian knew that her father would never approve of her going into Slytherin. Victorian decided to distract herself with what her mother had mentioned, she went to her closet and grabbed her purple trunk out and opened it at the end of her bed. She unwrapped all of her school things and put them in her trunk neatly, once she finished with the packages she opened the extendable charmed bag.

She reached inside and pulled out the summoners guide, she began to read the first few pages but stopped when she heard a whimper at her bedside. She looked down and saw Dusk pawing at her blankets. "where have you been?" she asked pulling him onto the bed, he laid beside her and huffed as if he was upset too, he snuggled next to her and let his head rest on her stomach. She petted him, letting her hand run through his smooth black fur and his eyes closed in content as she did so, she propped the book on her chest and continued to read.

The beginning spoke of two sides, a good and an evil. One side fought for the light, wheeling the power of the soul and the spirit beasts that would serve whoever summoned them. 'That must mean the cards…the spirit beasts' Victorian thought as she read, the evil side would wheeled almost the same beasts but one with tainted hearts and souls that could not be changed. They where know as the cursed souls, the spirit beasts and soul wheelder would not however fight this great evil alone, they would be accompanied by the chosen one. The one that would save the world form great darkness. The one that would help command the army of the light, to help slay the army of the greatest darkness know to their kind.

When the story part ended it moved on to a chapter called sealing, it told how to seal the spirit beasts and their souls still attached with it. Victorian was so engrossed with the book that she didn't hear her mother calling her for dinner, she was only pulled away when she heard the sound of feet on the steps. She quickly closed her book and shoved it under her pillow; she rolled her body towards Dusk and pretended as if she was just waking up from a nap. "Victorian….dinner is ready" she looked up to see her father; he watched her stretch before she stood from her bed with Dusk in her arms.

She walked pasted her father and stopped at the top of the steps to look at him, he still stood at her door his arms where crossed and his face was…pained? "Do you really hate Slytherin house, and the people from it, that much?" she asked him waiting for him to look at her.

He finally did and he said "yes…" he watched her almost with a look of suspicion but it was one of great puzzlement.

"Do you really not want me to be in Slytherin?" she asked with a face that was blank.

"Yes…" he said again, he now could see where this was going.

"Will you hate me if I'm placed in Slytherin?" she asked watching his face and body language for lies.

"No. You're my daughter, I could never hate you for that," he said with a face that changed with true honesty.

"Would you be disappointed?" Victorian shot this one at him, he could hate her if he wanted too but that would destroy her mother so she settled with one that would wound her mother if not drive her mad.

"That all depends…many people change when they enter that house" John said his arms unfolded and his body seemed to become less tense for telling the truth or, just speaking what he had on his mind.

"I wouldn't change dad…you know me better than that, no matter whom may teach me or who may influence me, I would never change" Victorian said watching her father relax completely now.

"Spoken with a true heart of gold," her father said as he came to stand behind her now, she walked down the steps with a small grin, even though she was feeling heavy hearted. Her father would be disappointed if she happened to gain a place in Slytherin, Victorian did not know whether to feel happy, that her father was somewhat relived, or angry at his words. It was unfair, she though, for what if she was, by chance, placed in Slytherin house and she had not chosen it, it would not be her fault…would it?

Dinner was quieter than normal; the only talk came from John and Clair who where talking of how things would go once it came time for Victorian to leave for school. Victorian pushed her food around her plat; she had not taken but a few bits before she became lost in her thoughts 'special? I really doubt that I am, dad is practically telling me not to go into Slytherin, and mom says to do what I wish. I am so confused, who could have driven dad to hate the Slytherin house so much and the rivalry is so horrible it almost sounds like things could turn into blood baths with the simplest of things' she thought all of this as her face was warped in confusion. She was so lost to her thoughts that she had not noticed her parents had stopped talking to watch her.

Victorians attention, however, focused back to her normal state of surroundings by the sound of little yawns, she looked over at her sister and then down at Dusk. The both gave hearty yawns and stretches; from across the table Clair gave John a look and nodded towards Totiana, he nodded and stood. He carefully side stepped Dusk and reached out for Totiana, he picked her up under her arms and lifted her; she rested on his chest and instantly fell asleep on him. He walked around the table and headed for the stairs "come on Dusk, you can wait in Victorian's room" he said to the pup, the pup followed him upstairs.

Victorian stood to help her mother clear the table but the dishes all vanished from the table to the sink. Victorian looked over at her mother and gave her a confused look, "I thought we would have a little chat, I have something to show you," her mother said gesturing for her to follow her to the sitting room, or rather the family room. All of their pictures of them where hung here, ones of Victorian and Totiana, and some of the animals that they took care of and some with Victorian helping take care of the animals. John and Clair's wedding Photos, Totiana's baby picture and Victorian's baby pictures.

Clair had her daughter sit next to her on the love seat while she pulled from under the upholstery a photo album. This particular album Victorian had never seen before, but as she watched her mother flip the pages, pictures of people she had never seen before went past quickly as her mother searched. One picture had caught her eye as her mother paused; it was a picture of a baby boy with what looked like his parents. The boy resembled his father greatly, while he had his mother's beautiful green eyes. This baby looked very familiar and Victorian wondered why she was suddenly reminded of Harry, the boy she had met in diagonally.

As the page turned, it stopped again on a picture of a woman with long curly black hair and silver green eyes. "mom…she has my eyes?" Victorian said confused, her mother gave a small smile.

"That's she does, she is my fathers sister, you where named after her. She was his elder sister and she was the bravest witch I have ever met" Clair said as she told Victorian of her aunt and how her eyes proved to be her greatest gift but also her greatest down fall, Victorian listen to the story of a beautiful, brave woman's rise, fall and scarifies.


End file.
